HIV-infected individuals represent a unique population in which to investigate the interrelationship among pathogenic spirochetes. This proposal will phylogenetically characterize spirochetes seen in colonic tissue from AIDS patients with colitis by using PCR of spirochetal 16S ribosomal RNA genes.